This invention relates to mass spectrometry methods for use in the continuous analysis of a chemical sample,
Methods of using mass spectrometers for the analysis of samples which do not change with time are well known, but in the use of mass spectrometers for analysis of the time profile of a chemical reaction, the problem arises of locating the sample in an ion source at the moment at which the reaction products are to be analysed.
It has been suggested (see Anal Chem 1985,57,1153-55) that the time profile of a chemical reaction can be monitored by passing aqueous samples through semipermeable silicon capillary tubing of which a loop is sealed within a high vacuum system, the inlet and outlet ends of the tubing being outside the vacuum system. Samples passing through the tubing wall enter an area which is connected by ducting to an ion source of a triple quadrupole mass spectrometer. However, this approach is only applicable to the analysis of volatile samples.